Things not to be said
by Miss itami
Summary: Certaines choses devraient rester secrètes.C'est une de nos règles officieuses.Alors si tout le monde était d’accord sur ce point, pourquoi par Merlin cette petite sang pur arrogante pensait-elle pouvoir dérogée à cette règle ?


**Things not to be said**

**AUTEUR **: Miss Itami

**TITRE : **Things not to be said

**RESUME : **Certaines choses devraient rester secrètes. Ces actes faits dans l'ombre. Ces paroles murmurées au détour d'une allée brumeuse. Ces secrets de famille qu'on préfèrerait ne pas connaître. C'est une règle officieuse, respecté par tous qu'on soit un moldu, un sang de bourbe ou un sang-mêlé, ou encore un sang pur. Alors si tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point, pourquoi par Merlin, cette petite sang pur arrogante pensé-t-elle pouvoir dérogée à cette règle ?

**TYPE :** Suspence/Romance

**RATED :** K

**DISCLAMER : **Faut-il vraiment préciser que rien n'est de moi si ce n'est les créations originales et étranges tout droit sorties de mon cerveau malsain.

**N/A super chiante que personne ne lit : **Coucou tout le monde. Les chroniques D'Adava (ma toute première fanfiction) est sans doute la seule fanfiction que j'oserai poster, pour le moment du moins. L'histoire est relativement bizarre et, je préfère prévenir directement, les rares fanfictions que j'ai écrit sont toute des death-end. Pas que je n'aime pas les happy-end, simplement j'ai un faible pour les couples impossibles, et qui ne pourront en général pas (si on veut que ça reste crédible) finir avec le célèbre refrain « Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » (à moins de donner dans l'OOC, qui quand c'est fait à trop forte dose peut se révéler embêtant, mais bon j'aime bien quant même). Enfin bref ce n'est que mon humble avis. Je respecte une opartie du tome six et certains points du tome sept mais pas dans leur intégralité.

Sur ces paroles je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Je dédie cette fic à trois personnes…

**Marie :** Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir ce merveilleux sites et de suporté mes élans de folies très répétés ^^.Tu es amies merveilleuses et une aide précieuse.

**Amélie :** Parce que le monde serai bien triste sans un pape tel que toi. Et que, depuis 11 ans, j'aurais loupé beaucoup de choses.

**Jonas :** (je te l'avais dis ^^) Merci pour m'avoir aider à trouver un titre. Les mythes se mettent aux fanfictions. Garde la tête haute comme tu dirais.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_Secret : nom, masculin : __Qui est inconnaissable__._

.oOo.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**23 Octobre 1997**

Une pluie fine et glacée tombait abondamment ce jour là. Une jeune femme de 17 ans se tient là immobile devant le château de Poudlard, des sillons de larmes creusant ses joues. Le vent aigre de ce mois d'Octobre lui fouettait le visage. La veille une bataille aussi sanglante que meurtrière s'était déroulée dans l'enceinte du château. Elle revoyait les corps mutilés tombant au sol, les cris qui se mêlés aux plaintes des mourants agonisant sur le carrelage froid de la grande salle à présent maculé de rouge, et le sang. Partout. Toujours plus. Elle les avait vus, ses amis, sa famille et tous les autres. Elle ne pourra pas vivre dans ce monde au milieu de ceux qui ont perdu des êtres proches pour leurs idées. De ces gens combattant pour le bien et qui l'ont rejoint pour les idées nobles qu'ils défendent. Si elle a rejoint le camp de st Potter ce n'est pas par courage mais par lâcheté. Elle soupire. Elle observa une dernière fois le château, essuya les dernières larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et avec un dernier petit plop sonore disparut.

**.O*o.o*O.**

**24 décembre 2007**

-Joyeux Noel un homme d'une soixantaine d'années à une jeune femme d'au moins quarante ans sa cadette.

-A vous aussi Mr Harrison, passez le bonjour à votre répondit la jeune femme en souriant, un sourire faux comme tous ceux qu'elle faisait depuis dix ans.

-Ce sera fait Miss,

Et l'homme quitta la petite librairie du centre de la petite ville américaine d'Ashton. La jeune femme ferma alors la boutique et d'un pas élastique elle se dirigea vers l'appartement qu'elle partageait depuis 6 mois avec un genre de junkie qui passait les trois quarts de son temps en cure de désintox.

Rapidement elle fit ses valises, ne prenant que ce à quoi elle tenait vraiment ou ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

Lorsqu'elle eut finie elle sorti de l'appartement et quitta Ashton sans se retourner.

Encore quelque seconde et elle serait à Londres.

**.O*o.o*O.**

Ginny Potter, née Weasley, avait l'impression d'être transparente, et ce depuis toujours. Elevé dans une famille nombreuse au milieu de ses frères, la cadette Weasley avait toujours eu l'impression de n'être qu'une pièce d'un immense puzzle.

Jamais elle n'avait réussi à se démarquer outre mesure des autres. Elle n'était pas plus bête qu'une autre mais n'était pas un génie, pas plus moche, et même plutôt jolie, mais n'était pas un top model, et enfin elle avait peut-être épousé le grand Harry Potter, ça ne l'empêché pas de devoir passer l'aspirateur ou de devoir faire la cuisine.

Merlin ce qu'elle détestait faire la cuisine, elle n'était pas comme sa mère et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait finir comme elle. Pourtant elle avait l'amère impression que sa vie ne se résumerait bientôt plus qu'à reproduire le schéma de ce qu'avait été l'existence de Molly Weasley.

Si on faisait un bilan de sa vie depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, on remarquerait que rien de ce dont elle rêvait enfant ne c'était réalisé si ce n'est le fait de s'être Marier avec Harry Potter.

Elle aurait rêvait d'être médicommage, à la place de ça elle était mère au foyer. Elle aurait voulu que ceux qu'elle aimait soit heureux, au moins la moitié n'avait pour ainsi dire plus de raisons de l'être. Enfin elle aurait aimé que Harry lui pardonne ce qu'elle avait fait quelques années auparavant, un potter ne pardonne jamais elle aurait du s'en douter.

Oui Ginny Weasley avait toujours eu la désagréable sensation d'être transparente. C'est pour ça qu'elle mettait tout son cœur à réussir la petite fête de noël qu'elle avait décidé d'organisé le lendemain.

Elle avait tout prévu, pour que tout soit parfait.

Tout sauf peut-être une chose, que les fantômes et les secrets du passé refasse surface de la plus surprenante des façons possibles.

**.O*o.o*O.**

_Dans une pièce sombre, ou plutôt un cachot, un homme, une femme, une enfant._

_-Adava, Adava, ADAVA !!!!! DOLORIS, ALORS ADAVA TU TE DECIDES A ME REPONDRE ?? hurle l'homme d'une voix de dément._

_Le sort heurte la petite fille de plein fouet, cette dernière ne bouge pas, ne pleure pas, ne craque pas._

_°Tu veux que je te réponde quoi papa ? Que j'ai parlé avec un né moldu ? Tu le sais déjà non ?°_

_-Ma fille parle avec un né moldu, UN MOLDU !!! TU ENTENDS ADAVA ! L'homme semble de plus en plus énervé._

_°Je t'en pris papa arrête de crier tu me fais peur quand tu es comme ça °_

_Soudain la femme attrape le bras de celui que semble être son mari._

_-Julius je t'en pris elle n'as que sept ans .Arrêtes pitié._

_°Ne fais pas ça maman tu sais bien que si ce n'est pas moi qu'il bat ça sera toi°_

_-Tais toi Incandécia, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur son éducation. Quant à toi DOLOSIS tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes à quel point tu as déshonoré ton nom et ta famille._

_Les deux adultes sortent laissant la petite fille seule._

_Seule avec une petite marque, une toute petite marque blanche sur l'avant bras droit._

**.O*o.o*O.**

Adava poussa la porte de la chambre qu'elle allait occuper pendant les jours qui allaient suivre.

C'était petit, kitch, encombré, sombre et ça sentait la naphtaline. C'était le chaudron baveur, c'était l'Angleterre, c'était Londres.

Dehors il pleuvait, dedans ça fumait, ça criait, ça rigolait, ça se saouler, ça s'engueuler, ça s'embrassait, en gros ça vivait.

Elle prit une douche glacée et dormit un peu. Elle rêva. Son premier doloris. Comment l'oublier.

En se réveillant elle toucha son avant bras droit là où trônait de puis plus de 20 ans la même petite cicatrise blanche.

Elle se leva difficilement, revenir en Angleterre lui était finalement plus douloureux que prévu. Elle ricana, elle réagissait exactement comme elle ne devait pas.

Elle était ici dans un but précis, et pas pour autre chose donc les crises de mélancolie ou de déprime étaient à éviter.

Adava décida donc d'aller boire un petit whisky pur feu. Puisque de toute façon elle n'arriverai plus à dormir.

**.O*o.o*O.**

Accoudé au bar, l'air triste, le regard hagard, Seamus Finegan vida son troisième verre de bourbon. Il tenait plutôt bien l'alcool mais il savait que d'ici un ou deux verres il serai saoul.

Il pensa à Hanna qui devait certainement s'inquiétait à présent, puis il pensa à leur dispute, c'était la première fois qu'ils se disputaient ainsi. Depuis la guerre tout du moins.

La guerre qui s'était déroulée 10 ans auparavant n'avait pas épargné Seamus bien au contraire, il y avait perdu ses parents, ses amis, et même la femme qu'il aimait.

Aujourd'hui le calme et la paix était de retour mais, malgré tout, pour Seamus la guerre n'était pas finit.

Toutes les questions et les interrogations auxquelles on n'avait pas pu répondre étaient restées là, on tentait de les oublier comme on pouvait, certains y arriver d'autres non, Seamus faisait parti de la deuxième catégorie.

Les questions interdites, les mots tabous, les sous-entendus tout ça resté, quoi qu'on fasse.

Il était tellement absorbé pas ses sombres pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'une jeune femme s'asseyait à sa droite et ce n'est que lorsqu'il reconnu le ton mi sarcastique mi indéfinissable qui l'avait hanté pendant un moment qu'il tourna la tête vers l'inconnue, qui entre guillemets ne l'était plus vraiment.

-Finegan, si je m'attendais à te revoir ici.

**.O*o.o*O.**

-A, Ad, Ada, Ada, Adava c'est, c'est bien toi ? Demanda le jaune homme complètement sous le choc.

-Tu bégailles maintenant Finnegan ? répond la jaune femme un sourire narquois collé au visage.

-Tu es sensé être morte, je, je t'ai vu cette nuit là, ton oncle t'as jeté un Adava Kedavra, je, je l'ai vu Adava. Continue le jeune homme totalement perdu.

-Disons que mon oncle n'as jamais était très pointilleux pour ce qui est des trajectoires. Elle désigne les trois verres à présent vide. Tu essayes d'oublier qui ? Ta petite amie ?

- Adava tu es sensé être morte et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est « tu essayes d'oublier ta petite amie ? ».

-Finegan, Finegan, tu n'as pas changé toujours aussi impatient, tu sais tu me fais penser à la belette quand tu parles comme ça.

-Arrêtes de m'appeler Finegan.

-Arrête de m'appeler Adava.

-Je croyais que nous étions amis, fit le jeune homme surpris.

-Nous l'avons étaient Finegan, mais à présent, comment dire ça appartient au passé.

-Que c'est il passé Adava, que t'est il arrivé ?

- C'est une longue histoire Finegan une très longue histoire.

-J'ai tout mon temps, il se tourna vers le barman, la même chose pour moi, tu bois quoi ?

Adava observa Seamus les yeux rond puis finalement elle répondit.

-Whisky pur feu, double, sans glace.

Après quelques minutes de silence le barman leur apporta leurs commandes.

-Donc si je comprends bien on est redevenu ennemi ? demanda Finegan en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

-Mouais on peut dire ça, lui répondit son interlocutrice visiblement emballée à l'idée de lui parler.

-Euh j'ai une dernière question je suis sensé d'appeler comment ? Adava ou Malfoy ?

**.O*o.o*O.**

-James manges tes carottes.

La voix de Ginny était sans appels, et son fils, d'une dizaine d'année fut contraint d'avaler le reste de légume orange qu'il détestait tant.

Harry observa son fils avec tendresse, plus il grandissait plus il ressemblait à sa mère.

James, Remus Potter était né en plein milieu de la guerre, à cette époque Ginny et lui n'était encore que deux adolescents tout justes mûrs et déjà propulsé dans un univers hostile et adulte à cause d'une guerre sans merci entre le bien et le mal dont il n'avait pas voulu et de cet événement aussi inattendu que non voulu.

Au début tout du moins…

Harry ébouriffa les cheveux noirs ébène de son ainé en lui disant qu'il pouvait y aller. L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

-Harry, lâcha la voix exaspéré de Ginny.

Voyons chérie tu sais comme moi qu'il déteste les carottes, répondit Harry avec un sourire tendre vers son épouse.

-Bon d'accord mais c'est juste parce que c'est Noël.

A peine Ginny eut elle prononcé ces mots qu'une explosion se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

-Harry chéri, j'ai un petit problème avec votre four moldu.

-J'arrive Molly ne touchait à rien.

**.O*o.o*O.**

-Alors Malfoy tu te décides à parler ?

Seamus en était à son cinquième verre de bourbon et il commençait à être légèrement saoul.

-T'as trop bu Finnegan, je vais te raccompagner chez toi, fit Adava exaspérée.

- Je bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu m'auras pas tout dit. Réplica Seamus en observant la salle où ils se trouvaient.

Le bar commençait à se vider doucement, le vieux barman essuyait des verres encore et encore l'air mélancolique. De vieux alcooliques buvaient pour oublier.

Des petits jeunes prenaient leur première cuite, une veille voyante ressemblant fort à Trelawney prédisait plusieurs scénarios de fin du monde et deux amoureux s'embrassaient sans se préoccuper du monde qui les entouraient.

Le regard de Seamus s'attarda sur le jeune couple, il soupira et reporta son attention sur sa voisine.

-Pf t'es lourd Finnegan, y' rien à dire, j'me suis tiré point barre l'histoire s'arrête là.

Même si c'est dur pour toi de l'imprimer dans ta petite cervelle quasi inexistante.

-T'es très convaincante dans le rôle de la garce tu sais ? Tu t'inspires de qui ton mangemort de cousin ? Ou alors ton meurtrier d'oncle ? Ou encore est-ce la psychopathe qui te servait de marraine qui t'as appris à devenir ce que t'es à présent ? demanda Seamus que la jeune fille commençait à agacé.

Le regard d'Adava changea soudain, elle serra son point droit tellement fort que ses jointures blanchirent, et tourna son visage jusque là impassible vers Seamus.

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux de l'irlandais qu'une décharge électrique parcouru soudain. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire de la rage, mais aussi quelque chose que Seamus ne parvint pas à identifier.

Elle resta dans cet état quelque seconde puis, elle retrouva son masque impassible et répondit à Seamus sur un ton équivoque.

-Je m'en suis mieux sortie qu'eux non ?

-Sans doute, après tout tu n'es pas encore totalement folle, apparemment tu n'es pas morte et tu ne croupis pas en prison, donc oui dans un sens on peut dire que tu t'en sors pas trop mal. Fit ce dernier d'une voix acide.

-Tu as une haute opinion de ma famille à ce que je vois, lâcha la jeune sorcière avant d'éclater d'un rire

franc.

Puis un silence religieux s'installa, et Seamus observa Adava. Le temps avait à peine effleuré la jeune Femme et il eut, pendant un quart de seconde, l'impression d'avoir à coté la jeune adolescente si mystérieuse qu'il avait un jour percuté dans un couloir de Poudlard.

Mais non, Adava n'avait plus 16 ans, et elle avait changé. Son teint légèrement hâlé était à présent si blanc qu'elle ressemblait à un spectre. Ses longs cheveux châtains dont elle était si fière, était coupé en un carré déstructuré, et à en croire ses cheveux Adava passé toujours autant de temps à les lissés.

Ses yeux verts, de la même couleur que les feuilles d'un chêne au printemps étaient vides.

Elle était maquillé dans des ton sombre qui rappelés sa robe prune.

Elle semblait mélancolique et sarcastique. Elle avait depuis longtemps perdu l'innocence de l'enfance ou la naïveté de l'adolescence. D'un geste lent elle remit sa frange sur le coté droit, et à son tour sonda l'irlandais. Alors d'une voix qui se voulait amicale Seamus dit :

-Tu te décides à m'expliquer ?

Adava se retourna vers lui et le regardant dans les yeux murmura :

-C'est une longue histoire Finnegan, une très longue histoire.

**.O*o.o*O.**


End file.
